True Heroes
"True Heroes" is the 13th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 59th of the overall series. Logline Grayson's operatives attempt to stop an auction of enslaved meta-teens. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | Mister Bliss | |- | class="VA" | Diane Delano | colspan="2" | Devastation |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Icicle Jr. |- | colspan="2" | Tommy Terror |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Fatherbox |- | Holocaust | |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | class="VA" | Tara Strong | Tara Markov | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Cassandra Savage |- | colspan="3" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="3" | Lady Shiva |- | colspan="3" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | colspan="3" | Garfield Logan |- | colspan="3" | Jaqqar Marlo |- | colspan="3" | Mammoth |- | colspan="3" | Oracle |- | colspan="3" | Perdita |- | colspan="3" | Psimon |- | colspan="3" | Shimmer |- | colspan="3" | Sumaan Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Tuppence Terror |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Forager's exo-shell has completely regenerated from his encounter with Lobo in "Home Fires". * Dick instructs Violet to stay behind so that she can administer a "Halo-cleanse" to Victor, who is possessed by a Father Box and has gone on a murderous rampage in "Another Freak" and "Nightmare Monkeys". On both occasions, Violet healed him back to normal, albeit temporarily. They are still looking for a permanent solution. * Dick's debrief of Brion features flashbacks with footage from previous episodes: ** Garfield trying out a pair of Goode Goggles in "Nightmare Monkeys" ** Batman spying on Deathstroke in "Exceptional Human Beings" ** Gretchen Goode being interviewed by G. Gordon Godfrey in "Home Fires" ** Jaqqar Marlo pursued and killed by Black Spider and Tara, respectively, in "Rescue Op" * Jefferson spurns the idea of working for the Justice League, from which he quit in "Princes All". * Devastation is in a relationship with Psimon. She was shown to be smitten with him in "Beneath". * The force-field pylons seen at the fight club are similar to the ones used to entrap the Team in "Usual Suspects". * Brion snaps at Dick when the latter is about to tell him to be patient, a recurring advice which has escalated into a skirmish between the two in "Another Freak". * Brion tells her sister about their parents' death, which happened in "Princes All". * Icicle Jr. mentions his past meeting with Superboy and Miss Martian in "Terrors". * Superboy tells Icicle Jr. that he and Miss Martian are engaged. He proposed to her in "Princes All". * Nightwing's team finally finds Tara Markov, a quest which started in "Away Mission". * Forager declares to have a special relationship with the Bio-Ship, which started out in "Away Mission". * Black Lightning is happy to let his powers loose on Devastation. This refers to the trauma he endured after unintentionally killing a kid in "Princes All" and since then he has been afraid of using his powers. * Tara is aware that her uncle coerced Helga to activate her Meta-Gene, which is something Helga had claimed in "Private Security". Trivia * Number 16: ** Tara is item 16 of the meta-human auction. ** Artemis's bid paddle is numbered 16. ** Superboy briefs Nightwing's team at 03:16 EDT. * End credits shot: Wolf sleeping inside the Bio-Ship shaped like a recreational vehicle. * The masks worn by the auctioneers bear a striking resemblance to those used by the Court of Owls. * The map of Greater Bialya is the same map that previously appeared erroneously in "Beneath". Goofs * After Helga Jace picks up the brush, her hair is gray. Cultural references * Mister Bliss' welcome in three languages to the audience is taken from the opening song of Cabaret, "Willkommen". His appearance – a tuxedo and grease paint face – is similar to the way the Kit Kat Club's Emcee is traditionally dressed. Questions Unanswered questions * What happened to Helga Jace's daughter? * Where was Holocaust taken? * Is Helga Jace planning to do something with the hair brush she used on Violet? * Why is Tara Markov apparently in cahoots with Deathstroke and what is their plan? Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps